In the bedding industry, mattresses commonly have a cushioned quilt, such as a pillow-top, Euro-top, or box-top attached to a top portion of the mattress. The cushioned quilt provides additional padding and comfort to a user over that provided by the internal layers and core system of the mattress. Typically the cushioned quilt and mattress are assembled to provide the appearance that the cushioned quilt is a separate component lying on top of the mattress body.
Attachment of the cushioned quilt to the mattress body is commonly completed through the use of a section of folded material called a gusset that connects along the perimeter of the mattress border and along the perimeter of the cushioned quilt. To negotiate the four corner positions of the mattress the gusset has historically required one or more processes of mitering, pleating, ruffling, and adding seams to the material. Such processes add to the complexity, time, and expense of manufacturing operations.